Love and Jealousy
by just hidden
Summary: AU. It's Rory's junior year at Yale she and Logan are in denial of their relationship status. Now someone from the past is back and still wants Rory. Oh, those powerful forces of love and jealousy. Now on hiatus.
1. Not a Stalker, I Swear

Disclaimer: Not mine, well the story is, but all the characters, as much as I like to think of them as mine, are not and belong to the all powerful ASP and the WB, and whoever else put out the big bucks to buy them.

A/N: Set in Rory's junior year of Yale, she did not give Logan the 'ultimatum' and they are still casual, meaning that she did not go to the dinner, did not get the internship, did not steal the yacht, and did not drop out. She is friends with the Limo Boys.

**Not a Stalker, I Swear**

Tristan had just finished his last class of the day and couldn't wait to succumb to a much-needed sleep, rushing to his room when he stopped at the vision in his hallway. "What are you doing here?"

"Standing." Rory had been wandering around campus when her feet took off on their own accord, leaving her in front of an unfamiliar doorway.

"Outside my dorm?" He furrowed his brow quizzically.

"Well I'm standing and that is your dorm so…Yes, I am standing outside your dorm." _I need to get away, stairs- that way. No, Tristan already knows I'm here, and it's rude to just leave after starting a conversation._

"Well I guess that makes sense. Is there any particular reason you're standing outside my door?"

"It was there, I felt like standing." _And I wanted to see you again, stupid reporter curiosity._

"Now that doesn't make any sense."

"What do you mean?" _Don't bring out the ego DuGrey, I deal with too many of them now._

"I mean you usually have your nose in a book and coffee in your hand, standing around a random guy's dorm doesn't seem like normal activity for you, especially with finals coming up. Unless, of course you've decided to change career goals and are going to become some sort of socialite stalker, tabloid writer or something."

"No, I promise you it's nothing like that. And finals aren't for another two weeks."

"Then why are you here?"

"I just…" _I don't know, I just needed to see you. _

"You just what?" _Come on Rory, you're scaring me here. _

"I just wanted to see you, I guess." _Okay, I said it._

"You guess?" _What does she mean? I thought she hated me?_

"Yes. I mean, no. No. I know, I wanted to see you." _Why are you making this so difficult Tristan?_

They just stood there in silence in their own confused thoughts until Rory couldn't take the uncertainty anymore.

"Tristan, do you regret how we said goodbye? I mean I know we weren't friends or anything, but we were for that little time after Madeline's party, until that whole Paris fiasco. Which reminds me you have to make sure to go see her, I may have said something about seeing you last night at the party and it'll probably be best if she doesn't have to hunt you down and go on and on about how you forgot to keep in touch with her and then she has to hear about you coming to Yale, the same school she's at, from someone who merely catches a glance at you during a drunken party. And that random guy comment, how could you ever consider yourself a random guy to me? Once again, we may not have been close, and you may have made my time at Chilton hell, but you were my friend for a couple months and I haven't forgotten that, nor will I ever." _Stop! I'm rambling, remember to breathe._

"Take a breath Rory, you're rambling."

"Oh, I am aren't I?" _What can you read my mind now? _

"Yeah Mary, you were."

"Well I couldn't handle the silence anymore." Tristan smirks. "What? What are you thinking?" He just stands there looking at her. "Come on Tristan, tell me." _What's going on in that head of yours Bible Boy?_

"I never thought I'd see the day when my Mary would be begging for my attention. Although I must say, in all the ways I've dreamt about it…well, in order to preserve this so-called friendship that pulled you to my doorway, which I still want to know how you found, I guess I need to cut down on anything that bring back defensive Mary and her blows to my ego." Rory tries to speak, but Tristan just puts up his hand while opening his door with the other. "Now, now, I don't want your words. How about you come and sit down; I'll get us some coffee. You still drink coffee right? There may even be some food if we're lucky, but seeing as my roommate eats all my stuff there's a fifty-fifty chance. Come on in."

Rory faltered a moment before joining him on the couch. It was a nice room, obviously a guy's room, although the bra hanging off one of the doorknobs was a little disconcerting.

"Nice place." _I hope I've never left my bra like that at Logan's._

"Thanks, I really don't have any say in the decorating." _Don't hate me because of the feminine articles around Mary, I swear, I'm not a horrible person._

"So are you going to answer my question?" _I'm dying here. I want to know._

"No, you still haven't answered mine, and I do believe common courtesy dictates that you answer mine first."

"Fine, although I didn't expect you to be one to tell me about courtesy. I am here because I saw you at the party last night and wanted to know how you are doing, past the drunken rumors that I could get out of the other attendees." _That's it, I swear._

"You were at the party last night?" _There was no place for reading, where could have Mary been during the party?_

"Yes, why?" _You still think I'm a Mary don't you?_

"Just not you're thing, back in high school you read during parties. And how did you even get in, there was a guest list?"

"A: no there wasn't, you just thought that because, well I don't know why, but there wasn't. And b: and I was there with some friends. Your turn."

"Fine. Now let's see. Yes, I regret the way we said goodbye, but bag boy was there and I didn't need you to hate me for making a scene. As for Paris, I was going to call her tomorrow to meet up in Hartford, thinking that she would be in Cambridge, but now I see she is in New Haven, so at least I don't have to take the trip."

"Finn."

"What?"

"Finn, that's how I knew where you lived, although my feet decided to come here without my brain's consent." _Damn feet._

"You know Finn? As is drunk Finn, Australian Finn, Finn who is never in daylight without sunglasses, that Finn?"

"Yes I know the ever-exotic, skirt chasing Finn. It comes with the territory of seeing Logan, not that I only tolerate Finn because of Logan. Finn's one of my best friends, Colin too, but he's no longer allowed near my town, but for far different reasons than Finn is."

"I don't even know where to start."

"Start with what?"

"You. Wait, did you say Logan? I heard Huntz had a girlfriend but I didn't believe it, but if you're with him I guess it must be true."

"Where did you hear girlfriend? We're seeing each other and share friends, yes, but he is not my boyfriend."

"What do you mean?" _Mary can't just be one of the many, not even to a guy like Hunt; a guy like me._

"Exactly what it sounds like, but we just started being friends again Tristan, I don't want to go into any details."

----------------

**A/N:** There's the chapter. I hope you weren't disappointed. Please review. I love reviews.

-Soph


	2. Details

Chapter 2: Details 

**A/N: **Okay, this is short, boring and dialog-less, but please stick with me, it's necessary for the story to really start. And to all of my reviewers, thank you! I love the feedback.

--------

Rory

What I meant was I can't go into any details.

In order to give details you have to know them yourself and I only know what I know, that I am allowed to have Logan. Sure, I know that I'm not the only one and I always have to go by his schedule, but at least I get him. That has to count for something.

It's not as if I am with him for the perks, for the prestige of getting the Huntzberger heir. All the monetary connections, although potentially helpful in my career, just makes me more apprehensive about the pseudo-relationship. I have my own money, well Grandma and Grandpa's at the moment, but the trust fund will kick in soon enough. Plus, I don't want to succeed in the newspaper business because of my personal connections, with outsiders doubting my credibility and ability, patronizing me because I'm inferior to them.

I've been looking down on myself enough every time I take a look at my life. Every time I'm with Logan, in his room, in my room, in the newsroom that one time. Every time I then see Logan with another girl so soon after those times.

I don't feel like myself anymore, I no longer feel special, I see myself as one of the many, only realizing that I put myself in this position.

It's not as if I have dropped out of school. I'm still here, at Yale. I still have potential. Sure, I'm not spending as much time studying as I used to, but sometimes people just need to take a break.

I've always been told that I need to loosen up, and that's what I'm doing. Just like Mom wants. And Lane, and Jess, and Finn, and Logan, and Colin, and Rosemary, and Juliet when she isn't looking at my food in longing. Paris doesn't loosen up enough for herself; I will never understand how she keeps a man. It probably has something to do with the sheer terror she instills into all mankind.

I don't party so much that I can't go out in daylight, although Finn is right, the sun can be too bloody bright. And I'm still reading, just less daily variety that's all.

I just want to feel special again, I guess. Tristan, all though he was an annoying, insufferable jerk and bane of my existence, singled me out, if only to get into fights. We were friends at some point, even though we were both holding back some feelings, just because I ignore them doesn't mean I'm naïve enough to not know they are there.

That must be why I wanted to see him again, to see if I still deserve to be singled out.

--------

Tristan

Rory Gilmore, oh how I missed thee. Ugh, even in my mind I'm sappy around her. I feel seventeen again. Except now I may actually have a chance.

Back then she was with the towering small-town giant with his floppy hair (AN: I never really understood why that was such a big deal, but I'll use it) and inexperienced hands that would never hurt her. Now she's with Huntz. No strings. Much more my world, what I can play with.

But she's still my Mary, so I won't treat her like some other girl that we've all had in the past.

We were all taught to share in the sandbox by the nannies, who we also shared. Sure, they just meant 'don't tear off Logan's head just because he's playing with the Lego's that you just got for your birthday.' Later it turned into homework, booze, actual cars, girls, but they always knew how to share.

But we can't share Rory, she doesn't deserve it, there's something about her, she's special.

Now, all I need is a plan to get her away from Logan. I'll start off slow; she'll like that. Coffee probably, she never did take her cup tonight, and dinner. Yeah, food, that's the way to a girl's heart. Now, what would she want?

-------

Logan

I'm here on a date with, actually I can't remember what her name is. It could be Farrah, or Sara, or Lana. No, it begins with an A, like Ace.

I wonder what Rory's doing tonight. She said she needed to study, which means she should be at home, maybe I can get out of here soon and go over there. I miss her.

Wait. I miss her? No, that can't be right, she's just a girl.

No, that's not right, she's more important than just a girl. Why did I ever agree to this no strings deal with her, I can't handle this guilt when I'm out with girls not her.

I thought the feeling would pass, but it hasn't yet.

Now what?

**---------**

**A/N: **Not my favorite, but I think it has to be there. My next update won't be for a couple days, sorry. I'm going to start giving shout outs next chapter.Seriously guys, the feedback is amazing, please review if you haven't already.

-Soph


	3. Coffee

Chapter 3: Coffee 

After Rory refused to go into the details Tristan tried to invite her to stay in, but she plead the need to study and to meet up some other time.

The next morning:

"Whoa, Mary. Are you okay there?"

"Need coffee, stupid Paris gave her boyfriend the last of MY coffee. It's bad enough I have to see him in her robe, now I am coffee-less and if you don't move out of my way Bible Boy there may be severe consequences."

"Why don't you take my coffee while I keep you company in line?"

"Oh you are a god, coffee how I love thee." Rory starts before going for her first gulp, which she proceeds to spew back out all over Tristan. "Decaf! You gave me decaf? What a cruel thing to do. You now owe me two gigantic drinkable coffees to repair the damages done by that horrific experience."

"Bossy aren't we?"

"And I held back, Oh-Evil-One."

By this time the pair had made their way to the front of the line where Rory sullenly orders, with a glint in her eyes. "Hey Nate, how are you this morning? Now, I need double my usual, seeing as someone," she glares pointedly at Tristan, "for some reason unknown to man gave me decaf, of all things."

Nate chuckles at his customer's antics. "Morning Rory. Coming right up." As he starts Rory's order he turns his attention to Tristan, "How about you Decaf, anything?"

"Uh, yeah, small decaf, sugar, no cream."

"No, Tristan, I can not watch you participate such sacrilege, Nate make that three of the usual, Bible Boy here needs to understand what coffee is."

Nate just shakes his head at Rory's behavior while he makes Tristan what she says. He hands Tristan the cup, "Sorry man, I have seen what she can do when you go against coffee orders. Not pretty."

Rory pouts, "You did not just say that I'm not pretty." She tosses her now-empty first cup away and moves on to her second.

"No, of course not. Your mom gave you control over the pretty stick. It just doesn't affect a caffeine-deprived Gilmore's attitude." Nate replies as he gives Rory her change. "So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Paris and Doyle are going at it everywhere and I'll need it to survive the paper. We'll make plans for the gig later, I've got to get to class." Rory shouts as she drags Tristan away towards her class. "Now what were we talking about Bible Boy?"

"Before your mocking of my coffee?" Rory nods. "We were simply expressing pleasantries."

"And were you pleasant?"

"I am always pleasant Mary."

"Mr. Ego, welcome back. It's been a while. Now as much as I would love to continue being stifled by it, this is my class." Rory turns into the doorway.

"It's been a pleasure Mare. How about we get together later? You know, catch up, find something else mockable about me, could be fun."

"Uh, okay. Keep the ego to a minimum and I'm there."

"Eight then, I'll drop the ego off at my dorm and pick you up." Tristan starts walking away, right before he turns the corner Rory races out of the room.

"Do you even know where I live?" She screams down the hall.

"I have my ways." Tristan smirks back and continues on his way without turning around.

-------------

**A/N: **Yep, short. Blame it on writer's block. I'm not so good at the filler. But now they're going on a date. Please review.

-Soph

**Shout-outs**:

Aurora: Thanks for the cherries, I'll keep that in mind.

brown-eyed-beauty87: I know Rory's back! How exciting.

rock'n'rollbitch/Ani: Thanks for that. I'll keep it in mind.(Which name do you want me to refer to you by)

frackandbonechick/Michelle: It's not the worst? I'm so glad you think so. (Which name?)

emmy: Thank you so much. I'll think about it.

BumpyRider: Thank you.

Danger1Zone1988: I make no promises. But nothing too horrible with happen to either of them, I won't allow it.

XxAngelxX911/britt: Thanks for the review.

To everyone else I didn't mention: Thank you so much, I am loving the feedback. It'll be a little slow right now, so I'm open for any ideas you have.

Review. Pretty please?


	4. Change of Plans

Chapter 4- Change of Plans 

Later that afternoon Rory had just finished an article for Doyle and was on her way to her dorm to get some research in for next her term paper. She knew Paris had lab that night and Doyle was scared to be around her alone ever since she let Finn play around with his stuff one night so he would stop taking all of her stuff (not that that stopped Paris from letting him as if it was hers) and was thrilled at the prospect of some alone time before her night out with Tristan.

After checking the board for any new messages she went into the suite. "Doyle! What have I told you! Keep your bare feet away from my stuff; keep your bare anything away from my stuff! Go to Paris's room if you feel the need to discard any clothing, or better yet go to your room, don't you live around here?" Rory screams at the tiny man with impatience. _Why me? I could barely handle him as simply my editor. It's hard enough to stop Paris from going into details; I don't need visuals of ANY kind._

"Paris wanted me to wait for her here, I can't use her room." Doyle responds. "And as your editor I expect some more respect Gilmore, especially seeing as I'll be picking my replacement soon enough."

Paris strolls out of her room. "Like that'll be hard. No one does any decent work in that joke of a newspaper."

"It's chosen by votes and recommendations Doyle, not just you." Rory says as if he was a five-year-old. "And, that has nothing to do with how I speak to you when you invade my suite."

"Our suite Gilmore. I bring Doyle here just as much as you bring Huntzberger. And its just Doyle, not a whole crew of drunken frat boys like you bring." Paris states emotionlessly.

"Don't you have lab tonight anyway Paris, I wasn't expecting anyone to be here." _Unless you were lying to me in order to trap me into something. Not that I would find it completely unexpected._

"Cancelled. Doyle and I are going out so you'll still get your quiet study time. Just remember this the next time I want the place to myself." Paris starts walking out the door with Doyle in tow and grabs her purse on the way. "Oh, and tell the Australian never to go near my room again, I mean it."

"Bye Paris." Rory waves as Doyle closes the door. _What did Finn do this time? I should stop admitting I know him; I can't take him anywhere anymore._

Rory walks into her room and dumps her armload of books by the door, thinking about how much time she had to do everything. _Okay, it's almost six now. I should probably call Mom; she'll want to know what's going on. And I need to make sure she hasn't forced Luke into a sugar coma yet. That should take about forty minutes, if I'm able to keep her on topic. I can pick out my outfit then, meaning that I should be able to get in an hour or so of studying in now. Now where is that book Paris said helped her on her paper last term? _Then she turns to her bed to look for said book only to find a comfortable recumbent specimen.

"Finn!" Rory jumps a little then moves to swat him with a stray pillow. "Scare a girl why don't you?"

"Aw Kitten, I scared you? Sorry, didn't mean to do anything like that." Finn replies with a casual smile on his face.

"So why are you here?"

"To see your beautiful face of course."

"You saw my beautiful face yesterday."

"Yes, but that was yesterday. Today is a different day, surely you know that Doll."

"Uh huh. I seem to remember a couple of month ago when you went, what was it? Oh yes, three full weeks without seeing my 'beautiful face'." Rory points out, glaring at Finn. _I know you have something to tell me, get on with it Aussie boy I have work to do._

Finn dramatically grasps his chest. "Oh, the pain. That hurts Ror, you know I did not mean to abandon you for so long, I was just called elsewhere."

"Yeah, the elsewhere with booze, leggy redheads, and all kinds of girls who surprising found your arrogance charming." Rory says rolling her eyes as she continues her search. "Now, I have work to do, what do you want?"

"Come to the party with me." Finn states plainly.

"Another party? Finn, I went to the last one." _Plus I really have work to do; I can't go through Yale like you do, elitist slackers. Oh, and I have a date._

"But this one is themed."

"The last one was themed. I believe the theme was 'Drunken College Students Rebelling Against Family Obligations.' Everyone really got into it too, I must say." Rory says sarcastically.

"Funny, I don't remember that being posted anywhere. Then again I was reviving my attempts of getting with Rosemary and someone had just stocked the bar, could have just missed it." Finn starts to get up. "Now will you come?"

"No, I told you, I'm busy tonight."

"Right, the ever important call with the lovely Lorelai followed by hours of work on a paper I'm sure is not even due for another couple of weeks broken up by viewings of C-SPAN. Exciting life you lead Kitten. But, I promise you, you come tonight and I'll leave you alone to catch up tomorrow."

"I'm calling Mom after I work on my paper. And for your information C-SPAN is very interesting, you just don't like it because all of the females are fully clothed." Rory says as she starts to push Finn out the door. _Ugh, why are you being so difficult? Ten minutes, get you out now and I may still be able to do something before I'm behind schedule._

"Or you can call your Mum as you walk over to the party with me." Finn says as he reenters the bedroom.

"Next time Finn, I promise. Just let me be studious and social in my own way, please."

"No, you're way isn't working. Let's try my way again."

"I don't believe my date would appreciate me standing him up to go to a party with you." _Oh no, why did I say that? Now he's not going to leave until he can threaten Tristan._

Finn stops and stares, "Wait, you have a date? What about Logan?"

"You know Logan and I aren't exclusive." _Why is everyone expecting me to stick by him when he has all of them?_

"Bloody close! You two are practically attached to each other!" Finn replies passionately. "Why would you do this Rory?"

"Finn, stop will you? I don't need you to judge my lack of relationship."

"Oh no, it is a relationship. You two are just too blind to see it. Now cancel that date and come with me so that you and Logan can make everyone around you nauseous." Finn says as he grabs her arm lightly and starts swinging it as he motions towards the door.

"No, I promised Tristan I would go to dinner with him. Plus I haven't seen him since high school, we have some catching up to do." _Just let me go, I still have twenty minutes before I need to call Mom._

"Tristan? I've never heard you mention a Tristan. Is he from Stars Hollow?"

"No, Hartford, we went to Chilton together for a while."

Finn narrows his eyes. "What's his last name Love?"

"DuGrey." Rory replies questioningly. _Oh no, what's going on in you head little boy? I see that thing in your eyes; nothing good can come out of that. _"What are you going to do Finn?"

"Me? Oh nothing, now I must be going, have fun." And with that Finn gracefully left through the window, stumbling slightly as he hit the ground running.

When he got back to the guys' dorm he burst in. "Okay boys, new plan."

-------------

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. Please review; they make my day so much brighter. If you have any requests about what you want to see in the story, please tell me.

-Soph

**Shout-outs: **

FairyGirl07

Brown-eyed-beauty87

Michelle P.

Helen

Graceful Mary

Love23

Finnlover

Frackandbonechick

Emily

Photoboothromance

Thank you all so much!


	5. Timing the Chase

**Chapter 5- Timing the Chase**

"Why?" Colin says staring at Finn from the couch, confused.

"Yeah why? I just got off the phone with All-Commanding Huntzberger, I can't stay sober." Logan replies as he walks out of his room towards the alcohol. _Why do I even bother? Damn privileged upbringing and dependence. _

"When have I ever left us sober, honestly mate, you don't even make us question how you got into Yale." Finn states as he plops himself on the recliner.

"Like you're any better." _It's not my fault my father decided my major and my actual performance means nothing as long as it's not openly displayed. I would work if I needed to._

"I'll have you know I got a 1560 on my SATs." Finn says proudly, chin in the air.

"Who'd you cheat off of?" Colin accuses half-heartedly.

"Some adorable redhead, screamer, but that is beside the point." Finn nonchalantly provides, waving the matter away.

"Okay, what were the plans and why do we have to change them?" Logan says as he joins the two in front of the television, drink in hand, grabbing the remote from Colin.

Finn turns to Logan pointedly. "For you to finally commit to the lovely Miss Reporter Girl. And she has a date, not with you."

"Date?"_ Date?_

Finn and Colin decide to take on the response together. Colin begins: "Yes, a common practice around these parts,"

Finn seamlessly continues: "a sort of mating ritual"

"Involving food,"

"Movies,"

"Forced conversation,"

"And with luck snogging and a rendezvous in the bedroom. Surely you've heard of it?" Finn closes while snagging the remote away form Logan.

"Rory has a date? Who had the audacity to ask her out? Everyone knows we're together." _Would she really do that? Why? It must be a pity thing; she's too nice sometimes. Maybe the bartender is back in town. Yeah, that's it, a pity date with the bartender._

"Ah, but you are not." Colin points out.

Finn accentuates this point and his with a jab of the remote. "This is true; she insists that you two are casual, although anyone can see you're both madly in love with each other."

"I do not love Ace." Logan says finishing his drink, getting up for a new one. _She just invades my brain, that's not love._

"Sure you don't. Just keep telling yourself that." Colin says while rolling his eyes and condescendingly patting Logan on the back.

Finn follows suit and rises off the chair, turning off the TV. "Anyways, we must now go off and interrupt the duo and set everything, as it should be. Gentlemen, let's move." With that he grabs both Colin's and Logan's arms and leads them out the door, placing Logan's glass on the table as they pass.

"But drinks, me, lose memory." Logan resists while longingly reaching for the scotch._ Good time for a moonshine._

"All in due time, do not worry. Although we cannot waste time at the Pub, Rory knows we're going to look for her so she wouldn't go to our usual." Finn says, mostly to himself.

"But my beloved Pub." Colin pouts.

"We may not be going to the Pub, but that does not mean any other bar is off limits, and we know how she eats so we have time to find them." Finn reassured them.

----------

Back at Rory's Rory is dressed and ready, no outward stress, at 7:58 when there is a knock at the door.

"Oh, Tristan, right on time." She says while opening the door to let him in. _Good boy Finn, at least let me get to the date._

"Yes, and Mare may I say you look ravishing tonight." Tristan comments while openly checking her out and kissing her hand. _I cannot tell a lie. And Huntz gets her whenever he wants but refuses to commit, idiot. If I had the chance…_

"Thank you Mr. DuGrey, you don't look so bad either." Rory looks down, inconspicuously eyeing Tristan in return, and blushes slightly. _Blue, how special. He's practically in his Chilton uniform; let's just hope he won't act like it._

"That's all I get a 'not so bad'? I was thinking sexy, at the least."

"You're close; I'll give you that." _Oh so very close._

"Oh, be still my heart, the kindest thing you have ever said to me." Tristan dramatically brings their entwined hands to his heart.

Rory hastily retracts her hand and grabs her coat. "Chill with the theatrics, I'm hungry, let's go."

"As the lady wishes. My car is this way." Tristan bows and follows her through the door.

"Oh, good, a car. We'd be in danger if we went somewhere in walking distance." Rory casually comments.

"And why is that?" Tristan inquires.

"Finn just left with this look of planning in his eyes, which cannot bode well for any being in the near vicinity." _Let the games begin. I give you fifty minutes Finny; let's see what you've got._

"I understand, now let's go." Tristan nods.

---------

Rory daintily wipes the corner of her smiling mouth, looking at the table covered in empty platters. "That was delicious."

"And that's only the appetizer; wait until you try the manicotti, truly amazing." Tristan responds, amused by her actions. _Missed a spot._

"How did you find this place?"

"Oh, just something I came across one day. Actually, Paris's cousin owns it."

"The one she took to the formal?" _Why do I even remember that? Am I trying to say, hey remember when I thought you were a total jerk and you decided to pick a fight with Dean? Ugh, why am I so bad at this dating thing?_

"Yeah, he would be the one." Tristan nods. _I'm not that jerk anymore, don't even bring it up._

"Why does he own a restaurant?" _Thank you._

"Why else? To piss off his folks." _Thank you._

Rory nods. _I should have known._ _Didn't Logan say his dad hadn't called in a while? That can't bode well. _"Of course. Now you what were you saying earlier about military school?"

Tristan leans back in his seat. "Hmm, I believe I was telling you about the early runs. Yes, every morning at five I had to wake up and run four miles."

"There's one of those in the morning too?" Rory says wide-eyed in mock shock.

"Yes, but that's not the story. Anyway, after initiating a food fight in the mess hall one day, childish I know, but it had to be done, I and a few others were punished by being put on the four am run for a month. This was in conjunction with the five am run, true torture. The second day into the run we decided to change up the route to go by the girls' bunks. To our surprise and good fortune there were several who tended to forget to close the curtains while changing." _Oh, Melissa, why were you forced into uniform everyday?_

"Ugh, Tristan, you perv." _What a shock, anything for a peek._

"Quiet Mary, I'm not done. After the month was up I decided it was only right to repay the lovely ladies for what they gave me and went to roll call the next day wearing only my dog tags. My plan was to stay that way all week, for who wouldn't appreciate looking at the fine specimen of man that I am, but the sergeant threatened to get rid of the most regal part and I dared not risk what it could restrict me from doing with you later on." _That was terrifying, but completely worth it._

"Tristan!" Rory blushes profusely. _Do you have to be so blunt?_

Tristan shrugs. "What? It's the truth." _It's only a matter of time._

"So nice to know I impacted your life so deeply." Rory responds sarcastically.

Tristan mumbles as the waiter brings their food. "You have no idea."

----------

Finn approaches the bar after scouring another restaurant. "Okay, one more, this chase is getting ridiculous."

"That it is." Colin agrees. "Why am I even here?"

"Because we're your only friends, you love us, and Logan needs to get Rory away from DuGrey."

"Wait, she's on a date with DuGrey? I thought Tristan was in California."

"Nope, he's here." Finn says signaling the bartender for a refill.

Colin shakes his head. "This isn't going to be pretty."

Finn takes a sip. "That's why I'm going with the band-aid approach, no reason to prolong the inevitable. Where's Logan?"

"Chatting up the waitress to give him a stronger drink." Colin points towards the other end of the counter.

Finn gets off of his stool and goes to Logan. "Ugh. Come on mate. Logan?"

"Drink." Logan says waving his glass around.

Finn takes it while nodding as if to pacify a moody toddler. "Yes, I know. But right now we have to move on mate. I promise we'll get you a good pint there."

Logan crosses his arms. "Fine. Just don't talk about Alaska. Or toast. I don't like toast today. Too boring for Rory. Hey where's Ace? I thought we were getting together tonight." _I could get her some pop tarts. She loves pop tarts. And I love her. Wait, no I don't._

Finn turns to Colin as they lead Logan out the door. "How is he more drunk than I am?"

"Could be because you've barely had more than one glass a stop or because he's still denying his love for Rory."

Logan gets free of their grasp and starts running around wildly looking behind, around, and under everything around. "Ace. Ace? Where are you? Peek-a-boo. No, hide and seek. You hide. Five-four-three-two-one, here I come."

Colin sighs in defeat. "Let's get him."

-----------

Tristan takes a minute to lift his chin off the ground and stop laughing. "No! I can't believe it."

"Oh yeah, and then she decided that we weren't experiencing Spring Break correctly and we had to follow Madeline and Louise's example and kissed me. She didn't even do it for a drink or to get in, which is what they did it for." Rory explains.

"Oh, to have been there…"

Rory swats at his arm on the table. "Stop with that. Anyway, I was completely disgusted and then this guy I'd been flirting with came up and asked if I wanted to join him and bring my 'girlfriend'."

Tristan nods. "I would have done the same thing. Your cheeks must have been so red from blushing." _It must have been a beautiful blush; all the way to your feet._

Shaking her head Rory comments, "Pigs. All men are pigs. It must be the Y chromosome."

-----------

After a bit of difficulty Finn and Colin are able to guide Logan into the Italian restaurant. "Okay, here we are. Keep Logan quiet." Finn says, moving away to look around.

"Why do I? You're the one who initiated this chase."

"Therefore I am in charge and command all subordinates, namely you." Finn replies, taking on a royal air.

"Damn your logic."

"Oh, you love it."

"Sadly. Hey, I think part one is now complete."

"You see Rory? Where?"

"Yes, and since I spotted the target first, you have relinquished control to me. You must baby-sit Logan."

"You suck." Finn pouts.

Colin smiles at him. "You love it."

"Sadly, let's go."

"Oh, no. Only I get to say that." Colin says, putting his hand out to stop Finn. After a second, "Now, let's go."

-----------

Rory looks down at her watch as Tristan walks off to the restroom. When she looks up Finn and Colin are sliding in across from her. "Finn, you're losing touch, I was expecting you twenty minutes ago. Getting old?" _At least you can't scare Tristan away now, if I haven't yet it can't happen._

Finn takes offense. "Never! Plus blame the two-year-old over there; we're lucky he hasn't gotten us arrested tonight."

Rory glances over to Logan who ended up by the bar. "Why is Logan so drunk?"

"Mitchum." Colin deadpans.

Rory shakes her head and looks at Logan with curiosity. "That's worse than a Mitchum drunk, there's something else in it."_ I've never seen him this bad. Close, those times Jess came to visit and I had to cancel on him, but never this bad._

Colin and Finn decide to answer together, Finn waiting in his subordinate position. "Denial."

"Of his love for you." Finn concludes, looking at her.

Rory rolls her eyes. "Ugh, stop that. Anyway, here comes Tristan, now shoo."

Tristan approaches the table with a smirk firmly in place, briefly glancing at the guys. "Well, Mare aren't we the popular one. McCrea. Aussie." Tristan nods to each in turn.

"DuGrey." Colin replies with a nod.

"Yankee." Finn says plainly while reaching for Rory's soda.

------------

**A/N:**

The real one! I hope it wasn't disappointing. Did anyone notice that I rhymed? And I'm aware that I made Logan a bit too infantile, but please at least find it entertaining.

The next chapter will have troganness, I promise.

Hit that little button, I know you want to.

-------------

**Shout-outs:**

LoVe23, Jersey Jae, Emily, frackandbonechick, TristenLover, riotgirllina, FairyGirl07, thshali, finnlover, brown-eyed-beauty87, princetongirl, rscpqx, Sea4Shoes, Danger1Zone1988, maxmouse23, rockrose, softly-descending, fireXglory, paulanka1, IcEaNgEl998

Thank you all so much. Any ideas, send 'em in.


	6. My Trophy, My Escape

**Chapter 6- My Trophy, My Escape**

Rory looks up at Tristan with an innocent hopeful face. "We just have dessert left. You don't mind, do you Tristan?" _It's not like they're going to leave anyway._

"Yeah, you don't mind _Tristan_?" Finn challenges.

Tristan expressionlessly leans back, "No, of course not." _You don't scare me Aussie-boy. I don't care how much you support the 'golden couple'; I'm here now._

Apparently this is the answer Finn was looking for since he practically jumps out his seat waving his arms around. "Great! Waitress drinks please."

Colin shakes his head, "Tsk, tsk. Ruining your streak."

Finn scoffs. "We found her, our parts are over, I no longer need to have control over my mental faculties."

Colin shrugs and raises his glass, "Cheers."

With that Colin and Finn lean back and watch the drama unfold.

Logan finally finds his way to the table and takes a seat practically on top of Rory. "Ace! There you are. I've been looking for you all over. You're one good hider." _Yup, yup, very good. Because you're the best. And I love you. Wait, no, not that word again._

"Logan, what are you talking about?" She questions with a look mixed with curiosity, amusement, and disgust.

Logan completely ignoring Rory, continues, "Of course that's understandable, what with the date you're on with the bartender. Don't worry, your prince has come to save you." He reaches for her hand as he starts to rise. _Come with me and we'll ride off into the sunset, just you and me and happily ever after._ "Come, Fair Maiden, leave the pathetic little…"

"Logan!" Rory screams in astonishment. "Stop it. You have no idea what you're talking about. And what does Marty have anything to do with anything? I'm here with Tristan, if you'd take a minute to actually look around." _At something other than the Barbie. _

Tristan offers his hands across the table with the perfect amount of sarcasm. "Huntz, nice to see you again. It's been a while." _I'm the competition. Are you ready?_

"DuGrey? What is going on? Ace, you can't possibly tolerate this jerk." _He's not Marty. Or Jess, I never thought I'd rather see you with Jess. He's just like me; except there's no way he can treat you like I do. You mean too much to me._

"But she can tolerate you? Oh, please." Tristan scoffs. _You keep her at a distance. Away from you, away from every other guy, but I won't abide by those pretenses. No, I'm here to show you that Mary, in all her glory, deserves so much more than you and me, combined._

"You're not worthy of her. You're not worthy to go on a date with her. You aren't worthy to even look at her. You were never worthy to have anything of mine." _I don't want to see your sad face after you realize it yet again._

"According to Mary, she's not yours." Tristan states calmly. _Which means she's available to be mine. She will be mine. _"So I don't see how your argument holds. I mean, if you won't even give up your other bimbos looking at daddy's millions for her, then you aren't worthy."

"And you would?" Logan challenges defensively.

Tristan looks straight into Logan's eyes. "Of course I would."

Logan pushes back his chair. "Then let's go."

"Go?"

"Come on, stand up. Let's see what you have."

Rory looks at Logan and then Tristan in shock. "Logan!"

Tristan chuckles slightly. "You seriously want to fight me?"

"Yes, right here, right now. Winner gets Rory."

The person in question is trying to get Logan to sit down and shut up. "Logan!"

"She's not a trophy." _She has too much power over all of us to be a trophy. She's far too good for us to be considered a trophy._

"And yet here we are fighting for her." Logan states. _Not that it's a fight really, I'll obviously win._

Rory abruptly stands, startling Finn and Colin out of their amused states. "That's it." She grabs Logan by his ear and turns towards Tristan. "Tristan, I am so sorry, we'll finish up some other time. Finn, Colin, wipe those smirks off your faces and get the car."_ Why do you do this? Do you think my emotions are that fun to play with? I'm not allowed near any male that hasn't met your approval and is under your control? No offense to Colin or Finn. I get to be yours without ever being yours? _

Logan tries to protest but is stopped by Rory's glare.

"Yes, ma'am." Colin says, ducking his head as he leaves.

"Yes, Love."

Tristan motions for the check. "I'll call you after class. It's been a pleasure Mare." With this he starts to get up and reach for her hand, as if to kiss it again and show his debonair ways, unsuccessfully. _Logan: 0. Tristan: 1._

------------

Rory refuses to speak to Logan the entire trip back to his place, giving him a death glare every time he opens his mouth. Rory declines Colin's offer to be dropped off at her dorm. After he and Finn follow Rory and Logan into the common room they decide it would be safer to turn back around and head to the Pub.

Once they leave, Rory calmly walks up to Logan and grabs both of his shoulders, looking at him straight in the eye. When he starts to lean down for a kiss she pushes him onto the couch and begins pacing.

"Logan! What were you thinking?" She raises her hand to stop his input. "Don't answer that. You self-centered, egotistical, narcissistic, frat-boy, low-life, hedonistic, butt-faced miscreant. You had no right to interfere like that. To start a fight? With Tristan? No, Logan. You can't just do that. You and I both know there are no strings here. Sure, I may have been willing to add them for months now, but I have never pushed you into doing it. I see you on your countless number of dates with your numerous other girls, always wondering why you chose her over me for that night, and if she'll be the one to finally take you away from me. But I have NEVER pushed you into committing." She pauses and looks at him. "You know what? I can't handle this right now. You're too drunk. Go to bed, have some water, take some aspirin. Tomorrow you better be ready to deal with this, a hangover will not work as an excuse." Rory concludes as she slams the door behind her, leaving a dazed Logan staring. _And if you're lucky I won't want to physically harm you anymore._

-------------

The next morning Rory woke up with a crick in her neck. When she moved to stretch out she realized that she was restricted. She wasn't alone. _What? No. Ugh. Well, at least I'm in my room. At least it looks like my room. Books, computer, chair, shoes, yep, all accounted for. So who could possibly in my bed? Logan wouldn't be stupid enough to crawl in after last night. I hope? _She feels the person next to her stir a little. _No, not Logan, definitely not Logan. _She turns to get a view of the person's face only to be blinded by dark hair. _Hair? Mom!_

"Mom!"

"No, sleep. Too early." Lorelai mumbles as she pulls the pillow over her head.

"What are you doing here? At Yale. In my bed. Please don't say you are mixing me up with Luke, because really, you need help if that's the case." Rory says while grabbing the pillow away.

"Quiet, child. All I know is that I got a call in the middle of the night from a drunken little birdie who said I would want to be here in the morning. So, to ensure that I would in fact see you in the morning I came over right away."

"Paris let you in?"

"No, she's not even here. And you are surprisingly a heavy sleeper."

"So how did you get in? I know I haven't given you a key." _Unless you learned how to pick the lock, even the one put in especially for Paris's paranoia._

"Climbed in the window, Silly. You've mentioned that you sometimes leave it open for Limo Boy so I figured I had a shot."

Rory just rolls her eyes. "How smart. Now will you please roll over so I can get us some coffee?"

"Go. I need some more sleep anyway."

-------------

Surprisingly there was no line when Rory arrived at the kiosk.

"Cute pants." Nate says as he starts to fill her usual.

Rory stares at him blankly before glancing down at her pink pajamas with cute yellow ducks and coffee mugs. "Oh, yeah, thanks." She says, amused.

"Rough night?"

"You could say that." She nods, grateful when he hands her the first cup.

"Did Decaf try anything? Because I will hunt him down if I have to."

Rory just shakes her head. _One night of guys fighting over me, that's all it takes. No one thinks I can do anything on my own._

"Logan?"

Rory just stares back at him.

"Okay, so you don't want to talk about it now. That's okay. We'll have the entire ride into New York next week. You can tell me then. Is this going to be all?"

"No, double it."

"Double it? Does someone have something hiding out in her bedroom?"

"You could say that." Rory nods with a small smile, still a little dazed, thinking over what happened last night and what's going to happen because of it. _What do I tell her? Everything I guess. Why did Finn have to call her so immediately? Need time to think._

Nate hands over the cups and waves Rory away. When she starts walking he calls out. "Give Lorelai my best."

"Will do." Rory calls back, not at all surprised that he knew she was there.

----------------

"Coffee!"

"It better be."

"Here you go."

"Oh, how is Nate doing? I haven't been around during his shifts lately."

"Just fine, he says 'hi.' We're heading to Lane's gig next week if you wanted to join."

"Maybe, we'll see." Lorelai says as she grabs her coffee. "So, will you please tell Mommy why she got a phone call last night saying her baby girl would need assistance in the morning?"

"It was nothing, really. Finn just thought I would react more to the situation than I actually did."

"Why do you think it was Finn?"

"Was it?"

"Well yes…"

"That's why."

"Then what was the situation? Let me see if I agree with him."

"As you know, I had a date last night."

"Not with Logan." Lorelai adds with barely suppressed disdain.

"Not with Logan." Rory echoes. _I don't want to hear any more of my nonexclusive relationship, or your hatred of the Limo Boys. Okay, scratch that, your hatred of Logan._ "Anyway, I was having a really great time with Tristan when Logan came, obviously by the persuasion of Finn and Colin."

"How long?"

"Hundred-fifty."

Lorelai nods. "Respectable. You made sure transportation was required?"

"Of course. Well Logan was already completely drunk, he had had a meeting with Mitchum. Then he starts going on about hiding and Marty and then acted like he was saving me from some horrible disaster. He even called me 'Fair Maiden.'" Rory starts with exasperation. "Then after I made him see I was with Tristan he started getting all possessive and I was half expecting him to challenge a duel. He did however challenge him to a fight. Something about 'winner gets Rory,' and 'she's not a trophy.' It just got too much for me and I dragged Logan out of there, Finn and Colin took us to his place and I started yelling. Just as I was getting into it I realized he was too drunk to comprehend what was going on and left. I suspect Finn, who had departed for the Pub by that time, sensed it was coming and called for you an hour or two later, giving me time to fully berate Logan. I don't even know what I'm going to say."

"I don't know what you should say, Kid. I really don't know. I want to say you should just give up on Logan, but I know you don't want to hear it." Lorelai says, concern obvious on her face.

"You're right I don't. I'm sick of everyone else acting like they know best." Rory states.

"Well then I say we don't talk about it. At least for today, it won't do you any good. But soon you will have to face the realities of this. You're going to have to choose. You're going to have to be the bad guy. How about we head to Stars Hollow? We can get Luke to make us whatever you want and have a girls' day. Get you away from here."

Rory nods. "Okay, let's go."

--------------

**A/N**: I didn't like how this chapter was so I had to make a few edits, nothing major.

Okay, thank you so much for the reviews, as usual. If you don't review, please do. I need at least two morefor you to see the next chapter. See,I'm not even greedy, just two. But more is always appreciated.

**Shout-outs:**

Sea4Shoes, LoVe23 (thank you for reading everything), cosmopolitan, finnlover, fireXglory, brown-eyed-beauty87, softly descending, paulanka1, IcEaNgEl998, Andi411, yourlastkiss, Emily, jalna, Holy Cross Baby, tabatha, riotgirllina, nemo14000, RORYandTRISTANforever, misslove852, sugary sweet and sour, rue, Crystal Moon Magic, Jersey Jay, demersal, Lifeisconfusing


End file.
